Be Mine
by WhiskyintheJar
Summary: AU. Korra es estudiante de la facultad de Música y junto a sus amigos hacen canciones estupendas. Pero la obsesión de su amiga Opal por encontrar a la voz ideal para su próximo proyecto la llevara a conocer a alguien muy especial. Korrasami
1. Chapter 1

Las húmedas calles de Ciudad República reflejan el alumbrado público. Una imagen que Korra encuentra bastante relajante. Los días de lluvia son perfectos, saliera o no, era el clima ideal. La morena se encontraba sentada en la parada de autobús fuera del bar donde trabaja, el grueso estuche de su guitarra por un lado y sobre sus piernas su cuaderno, el extremo opuesto de una pluma está siendo mordido mientras lucha por encontrar la nota ideal en su pensamiento, lo apunta rápido al ver que el autobús se aproxima. Guarda con descuido su cuaderno dentro de la mochila, toma el estuche y sube.

 _…_ _You light me up  
When all I see is darkness  
You light me up…_

-Buenas noches.- dice el chofer con poco entusiasmo. La morena sonríe con el mismo humor y se coloca los enormes y gastados audífonos que cuelgan sobre su cuello, encuentra un lugar vacío casi al fondo y se deja caer en el asiento pero coloca con cuidado el estuche sobre el suelo. Saca sus notas de la mochila y continúa escribiendo.

 _…_ _And if I fall apart  
You know where to find my pieces  
When they gon' be found…_

Korra mira por la ventana y a unas cuadras ya se distingue el campus de la Universidad de Ciudad República. Hace apenas 4 meses que se transfirió de la Escuela de Artes y Música del Sur. Sus profesores viendo su increíble potencial la ayudaron a conseguir una beca para la Facultad de Música, una de las más prestigiadas en el mundo. Definitivamente extrañaba a sus padres, sus amigos, su vida en el Sur. Pero este era un sueño tan grande que no iba a desperdiciar una oportunidad tan buena.

Al bajar en la parada del campus la morena saco su celular, la pantalla craqueada apenas si le dejaba distinguir la hora, pero ya se había acostumbrado. 9:37 p.m. su cuerpo dio un pequeño sobresalto al darse cuenta que ya era tarde así que corrió lo más rápido que pudo hacia la facultad. Pasaba los iluminados pasillos, salón por salón hasta llegar al indicado y al llevar su mano hacia la manija de la puerta, está se abrió de golpe mientras salía una chica totalmente enfurecida.

-¡Opal! ¿De nuevo?- dijo Korra echando un último vistazo al pasillo que recorría la chica con paso firme. Dejó sus cosas sobre una de las mesas y se acercó a su amiga que estaba frente a su glorioso e intocable Set Pioneer. Bolin estaba sentado detrás de la batería revisando su celular y Kai afinaba su bajo.

-¡Korra! ¿De nuevo tarde? Y si, ella tampoco es la indicada, lo más cercano a perfecto es tu voz y no estoy muy convencida.- dijo Opal que sostenía un extremo de sus audífonos en su oído izquierdo mientras movía algunos botones.

-Vaya, no sé si tomar eso como un ofensa o un cumplido. Lo siento, el autobús tardo más de lo normal. Entonceeeees…¿Vas a dejar mi voz? ¿O mejor hacemos otra canción? Porque acabo de…- dijo Korra que comenzaba a sacar su libreta de la mochila.

-¡¿Qué?! ¿Otra canción? Estuve toda la noche retocando esta canción y estamos a 2 semanas de entregar, sabes que Tenzin va a reprobarnos, tenemos la mitad del mes trabajando en esto.- Dijo Opal bastante alterada, los chicos dejaron de hacer lo que hacían y se acercaron a las chicas.

-Bueno, la canción es buena Opal, solo que el mes pasado entregamos electrónico y nos preocupa que Tenzin nos dé una nota baja por hacer lo mismo. Porque no dejamos que Korra nos muestre su canción.- dijo Bolin abrazando a Opal por detrás que lentamente comenzó a relajarse.

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo. Perdón, no quise ser tan ruda, es solo que de verdad me gusto esta y quería encontrar la voz adecuada.- dijo Opal más tranquila.

-A mí también me gusta, la letra que escribió Korra es buena y tu sonido también, Op. Pero Bolin tiene razón, seguro Tenzin no estará muy sorprendido.- comentó Kai.

-Bien, vamos compositora estrella, muéstranos tu nueva canción.- dijo Bolin rascándose la espalda con una de sus baquetas. La morena les mostro su libreta y les tarareo un poco de la canción, los chicos pronto le encontraron el ritmo y sin decir nada cada quien fue directo a sus instrumentos. Opal se alejó de su Set y fue directo a los teclados, la morena se colgó la guitarra eléctrica que estaba ahí, la conecto al amplificador y se colocó frente al micrófono.

 _I'm finding my heart, using my hands_

 _You're my feet on the ground, my footprints_

 _From where I began_

 _I still carry your love_

 _I feel your love_

 _We start running, running_

 _Till we escape this town_

 _We don't know where we're going_

 _Till we turn up_

 _Now keep on running, running_

 _I can't slow down_

 _And if I'm lost my shadow's fallen_

 _You light me up_

 _When all I see is darkness_

 _You light me up_

 _When I'm down_

 _And if I fall apart_

 _You know where to find my pieces_

 _When they're going to be found?..._

Terminaron la canción y Opal fue directo hacia su laptop donde había dejado grabando mientras tocaban. Se colocó los audífonos y la escucho, hizo algunos cambios en el programa, se movía un poco al ritmo pero su expresión era confusa, no parecía convencida.

-¿Y bien? ¿Seguimos ensayándola? ¿La presentaremos en la clase de Tenzin?- preguntó Korra algo desesperada de que su amiga no dijera nada.

-Suena bien, es solo que…tu voz no va con esta canción.-

-¡Agh! ¡Opal! ¿Tienes algún problema con mi voz? Nunca te habías quejado antes.- se quejó Korra dejando la guitarra en el soporte con violencia pero de inmediato se aseguró de colocarla con cuidado, ya era bastante difícil mantenerse como para arruinar una guitarra de la Facultad y que se la cobraran como nueva.

-Oh, vamos linda, no seas tan exigente, déjanos escuchar.- dijo Bolin desconectando los audífonos y todos escuchaban la canción atentos hasta el final, donde sus serias expresiones lo decían todo.

-Ok, ok ya entendí, mala idea, sigamos con la otra canción…- dijo la Korra dejándose caer en el pequeño sofá verde que estaba en el salón.

-No, ya no quiero la otra, me gusta esta, pero es enserio y tu oído no te va a engañar. Tu voz es asombrosa Korra, de las mejores que he escuchado pero no es la indicada para esta canción y acabas de escucharlo, necesitamos algo más profundo, pero sin que sea tan grave porque creo que no podría alterar tanto tu voz o Tenzin lo notaria, tenemos que encontrar la voz indicada, porque tengo un buen presentimiento por esta canción.- dijo Opal con emoción.

-Estoy de acuerdo con Op, necesitamos otra voz, ¿Qué tal si la canta Bolin?- sugirió Kai, todos fueron directo a tocar, esta vez Bolin la cantó, con algunos errores pues no dominaba tanto la letra como Korra. La escucharon de nuevo y no lograron convencerse.

-Bien, bien, hagamos un trato. Si no encontramos la voz adecuada dentro de una semana seguiremos con la canción que tenemos y si Opal, con mi voz, tenemos que entregar algo o si no Tenzin nos matará.- dijo Korra ya con cansancio en su voz, eran las 11:40 pm su cuerpo ya le exigía descanso.

-Ok, si alguien la encuentra nos juntaremos aquí de nuevo, dejaremos lo que sea que estemos haciendo y…- dijo Opal.

-¿La secuestramos también?- interrumpió Kai riendo.

-Si es necesario, sí. Necesito tener mis notas altas o si no mi madre me vera con más decepción de lo que ya lo hace.- respondió Opal que terminaba de guardar su Set y Bolin se apresuró a cargarlo.

-No seas tan dura contigo, eres una excelente Dj. No debería importante lo que piensen los demás.- comentó Korra colgándose el estuche de su guitarra y la mochila mientras salían del salón.

-No es tan fácil, no cuando toda tu familia se dedica al arte.-

-La música es arte.- dijo Bolin que golpeaba rítmicamente el estuche de Opal, era algo que jamás dejaba de hacer.

-Sí, pero para un Beifong no lo es. Pero ya no quiero hablar de eso. ¿Qué tal te fue en el bar, Korra?-

-Meh, regular, es jueves. Me va mejor los fines de semana, ahora solo puedo pensar en lo mucho que deseo un té caliente y dormir, pero creo que solo me iré directo a la cama.- respondió Korra con cansancio. Tenía poco que comenzó a trabajar en el bar tocando acústico por las tardes y los fines de semana hasta altas horas de la noche si no había alguien más que se presentara. Le estaba costando acostumbrarse pero ya lo lograría.

-¿Qué tal tu compañera? ¿Aún sin aparecer?- preguntó Kai que abrió la puerta del edificio para que salieran todos a la fría noche.

-Nop, aún no la he visto, me parece increíble que compartimos un piso y jamás la he visto, de hecho pensaría que vivo sola si esta mañana no me hubiera dejado una nota sobre una caja enorme de Lucky Charms.-

-¡Increíble! ¡Al fin han establecido comunicación! ¿Qué te puso?- preguntó Opal con emoción. Korra se apresuró a sacar la nota del bolsillo de sus jeans, con las prisas en la mañana la había guardado ahí.

-"Lo siento, anoche me quede sin cereal y me termine el tuyo, aquí tienes un repuesto" fue lindo pues yo solo había comprado la caja pequeña, ahora tengo cereal para un buen rato.- dijo la morena y los chicos parecían más emocionados que ella.

-¡Wow! 4 meses para obtener esta nota. Tal vez puedas decirle hola el año que viene.- bromeó Kai y todos reían. Desde que comenzaron a salir con Korra el tema de su misteriosa compañera de piso les intrigaba. Incluso habían hecho dibujos de como la imaginaban. Era curioso que la chica jamás estaba ahí y si llegaba a estar era por poco tiempo o no coincidía con Korra.

Sabía que ella estaba ahí porque encontraba platos en el lavadero. El control remoto estaba en otro lugar, la bolsa de basura había sido cambiada o algún otro detalle. Pero nunca habían tenido la oportunidad de conocerse. Ni si quiera cuando Korra llamo por el anuncio de que se buscaba compañera de piso. La atendió una señora que simplemente le dio las llaves y le mostro su habitación.

-Bueno, veré si esta noche tengo suerte, nos vemos mañana.- dijo Korra caminando al lado opuesto de los demás. Opal iba al estacionamiento, Bolin comparte apartamento con su hermano Mako cerca de ahí y Kai estaba en el edificio de los chicos, Korra estuvo un tiempo en el dormitorio que ofrecía la universidad pero al recibir bastantes quejas de sus compañeras sobre sus prácticas nocturnas decidió tomar otro trabajo para poder pagar el alquiler del apartamento en el que está ahora. Aunque le intrigaba el misterio de su compañera, de alguna forma lo agradecía pues así no recibía quejas a la hora de practicar.

Korra metió la llave y abrió el apartamento. Oscuro como siempre. Encendió las luces y llevo su mirada a la barra de la cocina donde había dejado una nota para la chica. Era evidente que no la había visto pues aún tenía la barra de proteínas que le había dejado encima. La nota decía "No te preocupes, lo mío es tuyo, toma lo que necesites". La morena solo suspiro y fue directo a su habitación, se puso sus pijamas y se dejó caer en la cama completamente rendida mientras la canción que habían ensayado no paraba de resonar en su cabeza hasta que se quedó completamente dormida.

: :

-Les recuerdo que tienen dos semanas para terminar su composición de equipo, no necesito decirles a cada rato. A demás, en esta ocasión tendré apoyo importante del medio que me ayudara a seleccionar la mejor de este mes y quien sabe… tal vez esto les lleve un paso adelante en su carrera como músicos.- dijo Tenzin pasando alrededor del aula. Todos levantaron la vista con bastante interés, emocionados. Pero Korra solo pudo sentir un nudo en el estómago. "¿Qué tal si no es lo suficientemente buena? Decepcionare a los chicos, tal vez no sirvo para componer." Pensó la morena tratando de evitar la mirada de emoción de sus compañeros de equipo.

Siempre estaban juntos, siempre habían ganado el pequeño "concurso" que hace Tenzin cada mes. Es una prueba mensual para explotar sus habilidades, pero se fue convirtiendo en una competencia. Ya algunos de la clase decían que para que intentarlo si ellos ya eran una banda y una buena. Era gracioso pues jamás habían considerado ser una, simplemente eran amigos que disfrutaban bastante de hacer música juntos. Ahora que este "examen" tenía un propósito más grande, la confianza de Korra ya no era la misma respecto a su canción.

-Hey, ¿Está todo bien? Te ves…asustada. ¡¿Desayunaste?!- Le preguntó Opal a Korra cuando iban saliendo de la facultad.

-Agh vamos, ya saben que no me gustan esas preguntas, claro que desayune, Opal. No porque no tenga bastante dinero quiere decir que me esté matando de hambre.- se quejó la morena que de nuevo sentía un poco de vergüenza y eso era lo que más le molestaba, sentir pena cuando no tenía porque.

-Korra, tu sabes que no es con esa intención. Ya hablamos de esto y sabes que si necesitas algo vamos a ayudarte. No es lastima, ni nada de lo que piensas, eres mi amiga y me preocupo por ti. Pero bueno si no es hambre, ¿Qué es lo que pasa?-

-Nada, creo que solo tengo sueño, tener 2 trabajos, más las clases me deja agotada.- mintió a medias. Eso era verdad, aunque lo que más le preocupaba ahora era la canción y el decepcionar a sus amigos. Korra estaba a punto de decirlo cuando vieron a los lejos que Bolin corría hacia ellas.

-Chicas, chicas, es importante. Necesito que vayan a darle esto a Mako, esta mañana tomé por error su libreta y la necesita ahora, pero tengo clase en 5 minutos. Se los compensare, ¡Lo juro!- grito Bolin corriendo hacia la facultad, las chicas solo se miraron con fastidio. Tenían que ir hasta el otro extremo del campus a la facultad de ingeniería.

-Espero que en la "compensación" salga ganando yo. La última vez que hizo eso termine invitada en su cena romántica y no fue nada agradable.- comentó Korra con un estremecimiento mientras Opal reía a carcajadas.

Caminaron por largo rato buscando el salón de Mako. Habían ido un par de veces a buscar a su amigo pero aun no conseguían aprenderse el lugar. Por fin encontraron el piso de Ingeniería Industrial, Mako estaba al fondo de un enorme habitación repleta de máquinas, el chico estaba revisando una de ellas.

-¡Muchísimas gracias chicas! De verdad que me urgía, necesitaba unas anotaciones que hice aquí para hacer esto funcionar.- comentó Mako que se apresuró a revisar sus notas.

-Nos puedes pagar con unas cervezas esta noche en el ensayo en casa de Opal.- sugirió Korra que miraba con curiosidad a su alrededor.

-Hecho, nos vemos esta noche entonces, muchas gracias.- respondió Mako despidiéndose de las chicas.

-Vamos por aquí creo que será más corto hacia el estacionamiento y nos vamos a mi casa de una vez a esperar a los chicos y preparar el equipo.-

Korra solo suspiro y siguió a su amiga, sabía que sería inútil discutir. Y justo como se lo imagino, a los pocos minutos ya estaban dentro de unos talleres que parecían ser de robótica. Opal cambio su expresión segura a una más angustiada pero se negaba a estar equivocada, el taller era mucho más grande que donde estaba Mako y había cosas impresionantes y tantas que incluso perdieron de vista por donde habían entrado.

-¡Demonios Opal! Te dije que regresáramos, ya nos pasó una vez y por tu culpa también.- susurró Korra molesta, el lugar parecía desierto pero no querían ser descubiertas.

-¡Lo siento! Estaba segura que era por aquí, mejor intentemos vol…espera, ¿Escuchaste eso?- Opal se paró en seco y jalo el brazo de la morena que estaba a punto de protestar cuando también escucho lo mismo.

 _It's twenty seconds till the last call,  
Callin' hey hey hey hey hey hey…_

Se escuchaba a alguien cantar a lo lejos 1901 de Phoenix, pero no seguía el mismo ritmo, Korra y Opal se miraron por un instante, como si pensaran lo mismo y se dejaron guiar por su oído en busca de esa voz. Ambas recorrían con algo de ansiedad el lugar lleno de maquinaria, prototipos, mesas de herramientas y la voz se iba haciendo más y más fuerte. La voz era maravillosa, profunda, alcanzaba tonos agudos de la forma más sutil y perfecta. Korra cerró sus ojos por un instante, que manera de transformar una canción, pensó la morena que avanzaba despacio en busca de esa voz, hasta había olvidado que seguía con Opal y fue cuando abrió los ojos en busca de su amiga, pero no estaba ahí.

 _And I'll be anything you ask and more,  
Going hey, hey, hey, hey,_

Avanzo más al frente y la voz era fuerte, estaba ahí pero no podía ver de quien venía. En un violento giro el estuche de su guitarra golpeo un prototipo que casi caía al suelo de no ser por sus rápidos reflejos pudo atraparlo y entonces vio al fondo un Ford Mustang 67 en un pésimo estado, pero lo que llamo su atención eran las piernas que salían debajo de este. La morena se acercó lentamente, sin querer asustar a la chica que cantaba tan maravillosamente. Ya estaba ahí a solo 3 pasos de ella cuando sintió un ligero empujón. Opal estaba ahí con una gran emoción en su rostro, con el pie jaló el carrito en el que estaba acostada la chica que al salir debajo del auto las miro con algo de miedo y a Korra le dolió que su canción hubiera sido interrumpida.

-Amm…¿Necesitan…algo?- preguntó la chica completamente extrañada de lo que estaba pasando. Korra estaba en algo muy similar a un shock. La belleza de esa chica era casi indescriptible en su cabeza, no podía encontrar un concepto que se adaptara. Su cabello era negro, ondulado y brillante, como un comercial de shampoo. Su blanca piel que de solo verla, sus dedos podían sentir su suavidad. El rojo de sus labios hacia un maravilloso contraste con su piel y con sus brillantes ojos verdes, toda esta belleza cubierta de aceite de motor y a la morena le parecía el menor de los detalles.

Sin embargo, esta chica solo veía a 2 extrañas mujeres sobre ella. Una con una excesiva y rara emoción y la otra, que no iba a negar que era bastante atractiva, estaba con la mirada perdida en ella. La idea de que un desconocido te mire así es repulsivo, pero curiosamente sentía todo lo contrario.

-¿Holaaaa? ¿Qué se les ofrece?- preguntó de nuevo la pelinegra un poco más a la defensiva y las chicas reaccionaron.

-Oh, s-si…lo siento. No quisimos asustarte es solo que…perdón el atrevimiento pero, eres hermosa…no, no,no…tu voz, tu voz es hermosa…también tú, pero…agh que diablos.- dijo Korra sorprendida de lo estúpida que acababa de sonar.

-Nos perdimos, te escuchamos cantando y ¡Wow! Eres asombrosa, eres la ideal, Raava, quisiera tener mi set en este momento, una pista, lo que sea. ¿Cantarías de nuevo?- Opal hablaba con mucha rapidez y la mirada de la chica era cada vez más incómoda así que Korra se relajó un poco para tratar de arreglar las cosas.

-Creo que estamos haciendo esto muy mal. Empecemos de nuevo. Hola, soy Korra Luk y ella es Opal Beifong. Encantada de conocerte…-

-Asami…Sato.- respondió la pelinegra un poco más calmada. Korra no entendía porque la chica había dudado en decir su apellido.

-Bueno, no quisimos espantarte, enserio. Nos perdimos tratando de salir de aquí y justo cuando íbamos a regresar te escuchamos cantando y creemos que tienes una voz maravillosa. Por eso estamos aquí, fue algo inevitable y bueno…- dijo Korra pasando su mano por la nuca algo apenada antes de ser interrumpida por Opal.

-¿Cantarías para nosotras, Asami?- pregunto Opal con la emoción de un niño.

-Amm, bueno es que yo…no canto, profesional o lo que sea. Solo es por diversión. Y no es por ser grosera pero…ni siquiera las conozco.- respondió Asami. A pesar de haber rechazado la propuesta y de la enorme decepción de Opal. A Korra le pareció que había sido sincera, sin ser grosera y como si de verdad lo hubiera considerado un instante, pero la hermosa chica tenía razón, eran totalmente desconocidas.

-¡¿Pero porque?! ¡Necesito tu voz! ¡Es hermosa! Ok, ok, solo canta un poco, lo grabare en mi celular, seguro podré trabajar unas mezclas…- dijo Opal sacando su celular pero fue detenida por Korra.

-¡Por Raava, Opal! Estas asustando a Asami. Discúlpala, está muy comprometida con su carrera, al grado de atacar extraños, pero no te preocupes, es muy buena amiga cuando le das una oportunidad. Y hablando de oportunidades, porque no vienes a ver nuestro ensayo. Olvídate de cantar, no tienes por qué hacerlo.- comentó Korra con un brazo en el hombro de Opal para calmarla y al mismo tiempo regalándole a Asami una gran y cálida sonrisa.

Este simple gesto dejo en un shock a Asami en uno similar al que la morena había tenido hace unos momentos, era extraño, jamás había pensado en lo hermosa que podía ser una mujer y no es que no hubiera tenido experiencia antes, desde hace bastante que reconocía su bisexualidad, pero había algo distinto, un deseo incontrolable por seguir viendo ese gesto y el que termino desatando todo. Asami descubrió el hermoso y profundo azul de sus ojos, lo bien definido de su cuerpo, cada detalle era exquisito a su vista.

-Yo…no lo sé. Tengo algunos planes y es tan repentino…- se excusó la ingeniero al pensar en que era una locura aceptar algo así de personas que no conoce y su arrepentimiento fue mayor al ver como esa maravillosa sonrisa se desvanecía.

-No hay problema, lo entendemos. Pero si cambias de opinión...- Korra saco de sus llaves un pequeño sharpie llavero que llevaba consigo siempre cuando venían esos momentos de inspiración y escribía la letra de alguna canción.

-No dudes en llamarme ¿De acuerdo? Pues como dices, somos desconocidas, pero me encantaría... quise decir, nos encantaría que dejáramos de serlo.- comentó Korra entregándole una pequeña nota con su número de celular, Asami lo tomó un poco insegura pero con una sonrisa, de alguna forma, el tener la oportunidad de que podía volver a saber de ella le emocionaba.

-Lamento haberte asustado, de verdad. Sé que ya te lo dije, pero tu voz es asombrosa. Espero podamos volver a vernos, hasta luego.- dijo Opal más tranquila.

-Sí, tiene razón, tu voz es asombrosa. Llámame cuando quieras, no solo por lo del ensayo, fue un placer, Asami Sato.- dijo Korra que caminaba hacia atrás sin dejar de ver a quien para ella era la chica más hermosa del mundo.

-Gracias, fue un extraño placer conocerlas.- se despidió Asami recargándose en el auto y guardando la nota en su bolsillo, viendo a las chicas irse y pensando en lo raro que había sido todo eso.

Después de otra gran cantidad de tiempo para salir de la facultad, las chicas caminaban bajo el cálido sol que compensaba el frio viento de aquella tarde. Korra no dejaba de pensar en lo que acababa de pasar, no sabía que era más increíble, si la voz de Asami o su asombrosa belleza.

-…Así que ahora no sé qué vamos a hacer. ¡Korra! ¿Me estas escuchando?- se quejó Opal al ver que la morena no le estaba prestando atención.

-Amm, perdón, ¿Qué decias?-

-Agh, nada…Es una lástima, su voz de verdad es la indicada. ¿No lo crees? Es como si hubieras hecho esa canción para ella. Ahora que la escuché no sé si podré elegir otra voz.- Korra estaba a punto de responder cuando el tono de mensaje de su celular la hizo meter la mano con desesperación a su chaqueta y a través de la pantalla craqueada pudo distinguir: "De acuerdo, acepto ir a su ensayo. ¿Cuál es la dirección?" Korra levanto la vista conteniendo un grito de alegría y mostrándole el mensaje a su amiga.

-Tal vez no necesites elegir otra voz, Opal.-

Canciones

\- Light me up-Birdy

\- 1901- Birdy (Cover)

 **NOTAS**

¡Nuevo fic! Y este me emociona bastante :) Definitivamente va a ser muy musical, al final les pondré la lista de canciones que me inspiraron o menciono en el fic. También planeo hacer una lista en Spotify o Soundcloud y se estará actualizando cada vez que suba un capitulo :)

Les cuento un poco de esta historia. Pase un par de semanas en un conservatorio de música, mi novia estudia ahí y conocí a varios de sus amigos. 2 de ellos me sirvieron de inspiración para Korra y Opal, son excelentes músicos y fue genial los días que estuve allí y bueno gracias a eso aquí tienen un fic xD

Respecto a las canciones, antes de comenzar a escribir me pregunté ¿Cómo serían las voces de Korra y Asami? De Korra lo imagine pronto, como la voz de Hayley Williams de Paramore. Pero estuve muchos días pensando ¿Y Asami? Repase mi música varias veces y al escuchar a Birdy dije sip, definitivamente es esta voz, aunque también me la imagino un poco como la de Florence Welch de Florence and the Machine.

Pero bueno, espero que les guste este fic, vienen muchas cosas y sobre todo mucha música :D gracias por darle una oportunidad y ¿Qué voces se imaginan para Korra y Asami? Pueden compartirme videos, canciones, lo que quieran por mi encantada, nos leemos pronto!

Facebook: whiskyjar100 Tumblr: gaycartoongalaxy


	2. Chapter 2

Asami despertó de un sobresalto, una llave resbalo de su estomago, lentamente se fue sentando, tallándose los ojos. Otra noche que dormía en el auto del taller de su casa. Al despabilarse y lograr enfocar bien su mirada lo primero que encontró fue una gruesa frazada sobre ella, seguro su padre había ido durante la noche.

Con mucho pesar salió del auto, se estiró y buscó su celular entre los bolsillos de su overall, pero al ver la hora la calma con la que se movía desapareció. La ingeniero corrió a la cocina donde encontró a su padre leyendo el periódico mientras Lee servía el desayuno.

-Buenos días, señorita Sato.- dijo Lee, para Asami siempre era gracioso ver el delantal de olanes sobre el pulcro uniforme de su mayordomo.

-Buenos días Lee, hola Papá.- dijo la pelinegra acercándose a darle un beso en la mejilla a su padre que estaba completamente perdido en su lectura.

-Oh, lo siento linda, bueno días, ¿Dormiste bien?- preguntó su padre con una pequeña risa, Asami solo rió un poco pero guardaba cosas en su mochila con rapidez y al acercarse a la cafetera y encontrarla vacía Lee se apresuro a disculparse.

-Lo siento señorita Sato, pensé que se quedaría a desayunar y no puse el café a tiempo.-

-Pensé que no irías a clases, si no te hubiera despertado más temprano. ¿Regresaras o vas a quedarte en el campus?- pregunto Hiroshi mientras daba un sorbo a su té.

-Si, tengo algunas cosas que hacer, volveré el próximo fin de semana, si no sales de viaje podemos vernos para cenar un día. Nos vemos pronto Papá. Y no te preocupes Lee, llegare por un café, hasta pronto.- se despidió Asami besando de nuevo a Hiroshi y saliendo deprisa. Hacia frío para llevarse una motocicleta, pero si quería llegar a tiempo era la mejor opción.

La ingeniero iba deprisa por la fría carretera hacia el centro de Ciudad República. La mansión de su padre quedaba a las afueras de la ciudad, a unos 30 minutos, para Asami, a 15 minutos. Pronto llego al centro y cerca del campus recordó que había una cafetería. Aparcó justo al frente y entro al cálido establecimiento.

Estaba completamente solo, aun había sillas sobre un par de mesas y detrás del mostrador una chica bailaba, simulaba tocar la guitarra y tarareaba una canción. Era obvio que no se había dado cuenta de que ella había entrado pues tenia puestos sus audífonos. Mientras la ingeniero se acercaba divertida a la barra podía notar lo fuerte de la música, "esta chica se va a quedar sorda" pensó mientras distinguía All Along The Watchtower de Jimi Hendrix. Pero al estar justo frente a la barra y la chica se dio la vuelta, el brillante azul del día anterior la tomó por sorpresa.

-¡Hey! ¡Por Raava, lo siento mucho! Esto es vergonzoso…Hola A…Asami ¿Cierto?- dijo la morena, sonrojada, quitándose los audífonos deprisa.

-S-si…hola, Korra. No te preocupes, no es nada que no haya hecho haha.- dijo Asami tratando de reponerse de la sorpresa, no entendía porque se le hizo una clase de fascinación por los ojos de esa chica, de verdad era un azul increíble, no al que siempre había visto.

-Oh no, esto es malo, jamás debes recibir a un cliente así. ¿Qué vas a llevar?- dijo Korra poniéndose su delantal.

-Amm…un americano, cargado.-

-Oh vamos, eso suena algo…aburrido, sin ofender.- dijo la morena que esperaba alguna bebida exótica y con toda clase de ingredientes veganos, definitivamente Asami daba esa pinta y vaya que no era así.

-Haha bueno, solo necesito algo que me despierte, siempre tomo el café así.- confesó la pelinegra.

-Que tal si aprovechamos mis habilidades de barista y te preparo un café digno de dioses y definitivamente va a despertarte. Si no te gusta eres libre de tirarlo y los americanos van a mi cuenta por el resto de mis días trabajando aquí.- dijo Korra tomando uno de los vasos y un sharpie.

-Haha, no es para tanto. Pero bueno, confiare en ti, se nota que estas bastante segura.-

-Excelente, no te arrepentirás. Lamento lo de hace un momento, es algo temprano para recibir clientes, las clases no comienzan hasta dentro de una hora, aun faltan 30 minutos para tener una gran fila de chicos con prisa por llegar.- Korra charlaba con mucha confianza, como si se hubieran visto mas de un par de veces, esto le agradaba a Asami, lo "natural" que era Korra, no se sentía extraña o incomoda.

-Aun no comienza mi clase, pero necesito pasar por el taller antes, por eso estoy aquí tan temprano.- comentó la ingeniero tratando de seguir la conversación pero los movimientos de la chica eran interesantes mientras mezclaba algunas cosas en el vaso.

-Pff, ¡ese lugar es un laberinto! Pero me alegra haberme perdido ahí, si no seguro hubieras entrado hoy, te hubiera dado un americano y jamás habríamos charlado. Bueno, aquí tienes, mi especialidad, va por mi cuenta.- dijo Korra con una gran y sincera sonrisa, entregando la bebida a la pelinegra que estaba sonrojada.

-Haha, supongo. Muchas gracias, de-debo irme, nos vemos pronto.-

-En el ensayo de esta noche, bueno, si es que aun quieres ir, eres bienvenida.- dijo Korra con alegría.

-Si, cierto, nos vemos esta noche.- dijo la ingeniero saliendo de la cafetería con una enorme sonrisa. Antes de ponerse su casco y colocar su café en el porta vasos decidió darle un sorbo.

Korra rellenaba los botes de azúcar cuando un mensaje de texto la distrajo.

 **Asami S.:** ¡Esto es delicioso! Digno de dioses, nada lejano, espero que me enseñes un día a prepararlo.

 **Korra:** Tal vez lo haga si vas esta noche al ensayo, que bueno que te gusto, nos vemos.

El resto del día fue difícil borrar la sonrisa de su rostro y la emoción de que ya llegara la hora de ensayar.

: :

La mansión Beifong era algo que siempre dejaba a la morena asombrada, aunque se pasaba casi todos los fines de semana ahí. La familia de Opal los querían muchísimo, a pesar de no estar totalmente de acuerdo con que Opal fuera la única de la familia que había decidido dedicarse a la música. Para ellos era un simple pasatiempo, pero a pesar de eso Suyin les tenía un "Cobertizo" donde pudieran ensayar. Que para Korra era casi un estudio de grabación.

Korra estaba sentada sobre uno de los amplificadores de Opal. Su pie izquierdo golpeaba el suelo con rapidez y no hacia fácil la tarea de afinar su guitarra…por cuarta vez. No entendía porque estaba nerviosa, nunca lo había estado, solo cuando hizo su audición para la beca.

-¿Te encuentras bien? Probablemente ya hayas desafinado tu guitarra si sigues temblando así…- dijo Kai dándole unas ligeras palmadas en el hombro. La morena suspiró profundamente y se puso de pie, revisó que el sonido de su guitarra estuviera bien y se la colgó al hombro. Miro a su alrededor solo para encontrarse con Opal caminando de un lado a otro con desesperación. "Seguro es Opal la que me tiene nerviosa con todo este asunto de la clase de Tenzin y la voz perfecta de Asami" pensó la morena que se acerco a su frustrada amiga.

-¿De verdad va a venir? ¿Qué tal si no lo hace? ¿No te dijo a que hora vendría?- pregunto Opal desesperada.

-¿Necesitas que te muestre el mensaje por décima vez en…los últimos 20 minutos?- bromeó Korra más como una forma de sacar su nerviosismo que porque de verdad estuviera de humor.

-¡Oh, no, no ,no! Por favor, ya no se lo muestres, no alimentes su obsesión. A todo esto, ¿De verdad es tan buena la chica?- preguntó Bolin dando vueltas a una de las baquetas con sus dedos.

-¡No tienes idea!- dijeron las chicas al mismo tiempo, mientras Kai y Bolin solo las miraban no muy convencidos. En ese momento el celular de Korra vibró, lo que la distrajo de la conversación.

 **Asami S:** Amm, hola. Voy saliendo, ¿Si se hará lo del ensayo?

 **Korra:** Hola :) Si, ya estamos listos.

La morena guardo su celular pues Asami apenas iba en camino pero solo paso un instante cuando volvió a vibrar.

 **Asami S:** Bien. Entonces estoy afuera, lo siento pero me preocupaba un poco que lo cancelaran y yo afuera :S ¿Te importaría salir? Es que me da algo de…pena.

 **Korra:** No te preocupes y no tienes por qué tenerla, haha. Salgó enseguida.

Los chicos seguían discutiendo así que la morena salió sin que se dieran cuenta, paso por el enorme recibidor, no había ni un solo Beifong cerca. Camino hasta las enormes rejas y en la calle, recargada sobre una asombrosa motocicleta estaba Asami, con una sonrisa nerviosa, los brazos cruzados por el frío. Tenia todo el look perfecto de una motociclista, su botas altas y negras, chaqueta de cuero, el cabello revuelto pero perfecto.

-H-heey…Hola, ven vamos. No deberías tener pena haha, te juro que somos amigables, algo raros pero no mordemos.- dijo la morena con nerviosismo, no entendía porque lo sentía, ¿Por qué Asami la hacia sentir tan nerviosa? Seguro es esa sensación en la que ves que una chica es asombrosa y de alguna forma te sientes ¿Inseguro?

-Lo se, pero si lo piensas, toda esta situación es extraña. Dos chicas aparecen en el taller, me sacan de mi auto, me dicen que canto bien, me invitan a un ensayo y ¡Mira! Aquí estoy. Seguro que las personas de los comerciales que dicen que no te acerques a extraños se decepcionarían de mi.- Korra se rio bastante de lo que decía Asami, vaya que no era una chica tan seria después de todo.

-Hahahaha, creo que entonces solo tienes que sentirte así por Opal, nos vimos esta mañana así que yo no soy tan extraña y mi café no te enveneno.-

-Oh no, pero seguro me ha provocado una adicción, es delicioso. Además, no es por nada, pero tu amiga me asustó un poco, así que preferí llamarte a ti antes de tocar el timbre.- dijo Asami bajando un poco la mirada, apenada. Korra llevo su mano a la espalda de la pelinegra y dio unas ligeras palmadas, de inmediato se arrepintió, el gesto fue demasiado cuando apenas se están conociendo, Asami solo la miro a los ojos y sonrió.

-No te preocupes, Opal es muy graciosa y buena amiga, algo excesiva, pero te acostumbraras. Solo te daré un consejo. Jamás toques su set, nunca, en la vida, JAMAS. De ahí en fuera, no tienes porque temer.- dijo Korra mas tranquila y conteniendo la risa al ver la expresión de preocupación de Asami. La morena la condujo hasta donde estaba el cobertizo y abrió la puerta, dejando pasar a la pelinegra con exagerada reverencia, ambas reían y había un curioso juego de miradas que no lograban comprender, pero tampoco dejar de hacerlo.

-Chicos, Asami esta aquí.- anunció la morena y todos se giraron a verla. Y se hizo presente ese instante, ese silencio cuando presentas a alguien frente a un grupo de amigos, algo que Asami detestaba desde niña, ese momento en que era juzgada y rechazada. Se le formo un nudo en el estomago. Ese peculiar momento siempre la hacia evitar reuniones con gente de su edad, solía sentirse más segura con tiburones corporativos, gente importante de negocios, porque su apellido siempre le había cuidado las espaldas, porque prácticamente había sido entrenada para tratar con estas personas.

Pero frente a personas de su edad siempre pasaban 2 cosas: o la tachaban de presumida y arrogante o la gente que se acercaban era por pura conveniencia. Los chicos frente a ella se acercaron, Opal la miraba con emoción, como si fuera un regalo de navidad, no estaba segura de si reírse o poner un poco de distancia. El chico al parecer más joven y con un bajo sonreía amigablemente y el chico alto y fornido la miraba con curiosidad.

-Asami…Sato. Sato…¡Espera!- dijo el chico alto de ojos verdes. "Oh no, aquí va de nuevo" pensó la pelinegra algo triste de saber que la reconocerían y pasarían una de las 2 cosas.

-Bueno no importa, no puedo recordar si te conozco, mucho gusto, soy Bolin, baterista. Las chicas dicen que tu voz es fuera de otro mundo, muero por escucharte.- dijo Bolin con su alegría de siempre. Korra suspiró aliviada al ver que Asami se relajaba un poco.

-Yo soy Kai, tocó el Bajo, también estudio con estos tontos, mucho gusto.- dijo Kai dándole la mano a la pelinegra que la acepto sonriendo.

-¡Que bueno que viniste Asami! Tengo muchos planes, muchas ideas, ya grabe algunos mix donde tu voz quedaría perfecta y…- Korra se puso frente a Opal y Asami, no quería que su amiga la siguiera espantando.

-Bieeeen…A Opal y a mí ya nos conoces así que ya no somos tan extraños ¿no?-

-Haha no, ya no lo son, eso mejora las cosas. Pero díganme, ¿Por qué tanta insistencia en que canté con ustedes? Pues yo…jamás he cantado para alguien, ni siquiera estoy muy segura de que lo haga bien, soy cantante de ducha o en el auto. No entiendo porque yo.-

-Cierto, no te lo hemos dicho todo. Veras, tenemos una clase donde como en especie de examen mensual debemos hacer una canción, hacemos grupos, componemos y presentamos. Hemos ganado la mejor calificación por 3 meses seguidos y Tenzin es de nuestros maestros más exigentes.- comenzó a decir Korra mientras se sentaban en los sofás, Bolin repartió cervezas para todos.

-Entonces…¿Son una banda?- preguntó la pelinegra. Y todos dijeron "NO" con bastante firmeza y seguridad, provocando una mirada confusa en la ingeniero.

-Trabajamos bien juntos, somos un buen equipo, pero no está en nuestros planes ser una banda, solo somos amigos que disfrutan de hacer música juntos.- explico la morena.

-Korra escribió una canción, es muy buena y no es que ella cante mal, es solo que, no sentimos que su voz es la adecuada. Pero cuando te escuchamos a ti, wow fue como una revelación, casi como si Korra hubiera hecho esa canción para ti.- dijo Opal ya con menos histeria de la que había tenido todos esos días. Korra y Asami se miraron sonrojadas mientras Opal hablaba tecnicismos musicales que la pelinegra apenas comprendía.

-Vaya, entonces necesitan que cante para presentar esa canción. Bien, supongo que no hay problema, aunque les advierto que lo mío no es cantar, es solo algo que hago por diversión, así que espero que no se decepcionen.- dijo Asami bastante sonrojada, se notaba que le emocionaba la idea pero al mismo tiempo se sentía nerviosa.

-¡¿De verdad?! ¡Excelente! No vas a decepcionarnos, tu voz es perfecta, espero después puedas cantar más canciones para mi, tengo muchas ideas y…- comenzó a decir Opal con rapidez.

-¡Opal! Tranquila, déjala en paz, no queremos que se arrepienta, además eso es hostigar, si ella quiere lo hará después.- dijo Bolin tratando de calmar a su novia, esta vez Asami solo reía, ya no se veía asustada con Opal como el día en que se conocieron.

-Solo tengo una condición.- comentó Asami repentinamente y todos se giraron a verla curiosos.

-Tengo que escucharlos primero. Ya saben, para acostumbrarme, ver que tal lo hacen, si no es mucha molestia…Para ver si me conviene. Es lo justo ¿No?- dijo la pelinegra divertida, como si los retara, algo que los cuatro se tomaron muy enserio pues solo sonrieron y se pusieron de pie.

-Me parece justo. Espero que te podamos convencer.- dijo Korra siguiendo el juego. ¿Eran las cervezas que ya llevaba o ambas se estaban coqueteando? El juego de miradas parecía intensificarse. La morena se colgó su guitarra, Bolin se puso detrás de su batería, Opal se acercó a los teclados después de encender todo y Kai ya los esperaba listo en su puesto. Korra conecto el amplificador a la guitarra, Opal ya comenzaba a tocar, se acercó al micrófono y sonrió.

 _Ocean blue_

 _What have I done to you?_

 _Cut so deep_

 _Yet growing through and through_

Todos comenzaron a tocar, la canción tomó un ritmo veloz, Korra tocaba la guitarra con mucha habilidad, sus dedos se movían con rapidez a través de las cuerdas, bailaba un poco mientras seguía el ritmo de la música.

 _Drawn apart_

 _New York and London_

 _All I see now_

 _Are distant drumlins_

 _The roads I knew_

 _Became a city_

 _Then I wonder_

 _Will you wait for me?_

 _Oh_

 _Though_

 _I'm far away_

 _I know I'll stay_

 _I know I'll stay_

 _Right there with you_

 _And though_

 _It might be too late_

 _What would you say?_

 _What would you say?_

 _What would you do?_

Cada uno estaba completamente inmerso en la música, se dedicaba por completo a su instrumento, pero al mismo tiempo parecían divertirse, como si no les costara nada, solo pasaban el rato. Asami se resistió al principio a mostrarse asombrada, apenas había comenzado la canción, pero escuchar a Korra cantar parecía algo de otro mundo, combinado con la forma de moverse, de tocar y lo excelente que era la música, la pelinegra los miraba con fascinación, era casi hipnótico.

 _Over and over many setting suns_

 _I have run_

 _I have waited for the rain to come_

 _When through that mist I see the shape of you_

 _And I know_

 _And I know that I'm in love with you_

La morena vio con intensidad a la ingeniero para después bajar la mirada y seguir tocando, Asami estaba ida completamente en todos los detalles. No iba a negar lo que veía y escuchaba, los chicos eran excelentes, asombrosos. Pero sus pensamientos ya habían descartado eso, se concentraban en el largo cabello de Korra balancearse con sus movimientos, en como sacaba la punta de su lengua mientras tocaba y volvió a perderse en el brillante azul de sus ojos al igual que el día en que se conocieron. Agradecía no tener que hablar porque en ese instante se encontraba sin aliento.

-¿Y bien?- pregunto Korra mirando a Asami que aplaudía y sonreía.

-¿Me juran que no son una banda? Porque eso fue estupendo, lo hacen muy bien, tocan de maravilla.- respondió la pelinegra acercándose a los chicos.

-Hahaha, te juro que no somos una banda, pero muchas gracias.- dijo Opal tocando algunas teclas al azar.

-Lo cual me hace sentir más nerviosa de cantar con ustedes, son muy buenos, no se porque quieren que alguien que no estudia música canté con ustedes.-

-Oh no, no tienes porque estarlo, cantas muy bien, ¿De verdad nunca recibiste algunas clases de música? Porque por la forma que cantas es como si supieras algo.- preguntó Korra. Asami se puso seria, bajo la mirada pero no respondió, por primera vez Korra se puso bastante nerviosa al ver como evadió su pregunta, se arrepintió de inmediato, pero pronto la pelinegra sonrió ligeramente y se puso de pie.

-Bueno, nuestra linda cantante ya tuvo su parte, ahora me encantaría escucharte cantar.- dijo Bolin ajustando algo en su batería.

-Mmm, esta bien, hagamos la prueba. Que tal que al final no les guste mi voz para esa canción. Korra, ¿puedes mostrarme tu canción?- dijo la ingeniero tocando el brazo de la morena, provocando le un escalofrió.

-P-por supuesto.- dijo la morena que fue lo más rápido que pudo por su mochila para sacar su libreta y mostrársela a la ingeniero. Ambas se sentaron en el sofá, Asami leia, Korra seguía dándole vueltas a lo que había pasado hace un momento cuando la ingeniero ignoro su pregunta y los chicos practicaban en sus instrumentos.

-Vaya, la letra es muy buena, me gusta.-

-¿De verdad lo crees? Gracias.- dijo Korra un poco más confiada al ver que Asami volvía a ser como hace un rato.

-¿Podrías cantarla? Solo para saber el ritmo o no sé, como le digan ustedes.- Asami la miraba con emoción y poca paciencia pues se acerco a un más a la morena y le hizo una seña para que comenzara. Korra comenzó a cantarla, pero por el ruido de los chicos, Asami no la escuchaba bien. De pronto sintió una de las manos de la ingeniero en su rostro y como la atrajo hacia ella, acercándola a su oído.

-No puedo escucharte bien, de nuevo, por favor.- dijo Asami, la morena trago saliva con nerviosismo por la proximidad en la que estaba con la ingeniero, pero comenzó a cantar.

Asami se había fascinado viendo a Korra cantar y tocar la guitarra hace un momento, pero que estuviera cantándole al oído, con la increíble voz que tiene y sintiendo la calidez de su aliento con cada palabra, la ingeniero se sentia abrumada de una sensación inexplicable, tanto que tardo un momento en darse cuenta que la morena había terminado.

-E-emm…es hermosa, me encanta. So-solo necesito leerla un poco más y estaré lista.- dijo Asami con nerviosismo tomando la libreta y apresurándose a leer la letra. Korra llevo la mirada hacia sus amigos que la observaban con una sonrisa maliciosa.

-Creo que estoy lista.- dijo Asami poniéndose de pie para ir hacia los chicos, Korra la siguió, se acerco a su guitarra y se la colgó al hombro. Asami repasaba la canción de nuevo.

-Cuando tu nos digas, Asami.- dijo la morena con sus dedos listos esperando a rasgar las cuerdas. La ingeniero asintió, dejando el cuaderno a un lado y acercándose más al micrófono. Opal presionó "rec" y Bolin chocó sus baquetas para comenzar.

 _I'm finding my heart_

 _Using my hands_

 _You're my feet on the ground_

 _My footprints_

 _From where I began_

 _I still carry your love_

 _I feel the love_

Bolin tocaba con mucha concentración y ligeramente los platillos, pero al escuchar a Asami cantar se equivoco, tocando un poco más fuerte. Korra y Opal se giraron de inmediato para notar el error, Asami no lo hizo, ella seguía cantando. Kai y Bolin tenían los ojos bastante abiertos, sorprendidos.

Parecía que esa noche el cuerpo de la morena no reaccionaba de otra forma que no fueran escalofríos. Su piel se erizaba de escuchar a Asami cantar, de ver como la canción que había hecho en realidad sonaba como quería, esta vez lo que dijo Opal no parecía una broma, era como si justamente hubiera hecho esa canción para Asami.

Los chicos presionaron su concentración, tenían que tocar bien para tener lista esa pista. Asami volvió a tomar el cuaderno previniendo un error en la letra, pero su voz nunca quebró, tuvo algún desperfecto, absolutamente nada, la canción sonaba de maravilla. Al terminar, todos se quedaron quietos unos momentos, en silencio, hasta que Opal detuvo la grabación, de inmediato todos se acercaron a Asami llenándola de cumplidos. Para la pelinegra esto era nuevo, esta vez no la felicitaban por sus propuestas corporativas o de ingeniería, era por una canción, por el simple hecho de haber cantado, habían pasado tantos años desde la ultima vez.

-¿Llego muy tarde?- dijo una voz detrás del grupo, una voz que todos conocían, hasta la pelinegra, lo que la dejo helada.

-¡Hey Mako! Deberías escuchar nuestra nueva canción, al fin encontramos la voz adecuada.- dijo Kai señalando a la pelinegra que se sentía aun más petrificada al haber escuchado ese nombre.

-¿A-Asami? ¿Eres tu?- pregunto Mako sorprendido, acercándose con desconfianza. En ese momento reino el silencio, ese que tanto pánico provoca en la ingeniero.

-Ho-hola, Mako…tiempo…sin verte.- saludo Asami con nerviosismo.

-¿Ya se conocían?- preguntó Korra casi molesta, lo que le sorprendió, no sabia de donde había salido ese tono.

-Si, estuvimos juntos en el programa de intercambio en Japón. Eramos…algo.- respondió Mako como retando a la pelinegra, buscando cruzar su mirada con la de ella, pero Asami solo miraba de reojo a Korra y justo cuando iba a decir algo, su celular comenzó a sonar. "Salvada" pensó la ingeniero que de inmediato contesto y comenzó a hablar en un perfecto francés ante las miradas confundidas de los demás.

-Lo siento chicos, debo irme, es urgente. Esto fue muy divertido, espero que les vaya de maravilla en su clase y también espero no haber arruinado su canción…amm, adiós.- dijo Asami lo más rápido que pudo y se fue directo a la puerta.

-¡Asami, espera!- dijo Mako que salio corriendo detrás de ella, Korra se quedo con el impulso de hacerlo también pero si Mako dijo que habían sido "algo" seguro tenían que hablar, no debía molestar.

-Bueno, eso fue raro.- dijo Kai descolgándose su bajo.

-Sa-to…Sato…Asami Sato…¡Oh por Raava! ¡In-Indrustrias Futuro, Hiroshi Sato! ¡Asami es la heredera de Industrias Futuro!- balbuceaba Bolin mientras golpeaba uno de sus tambores.

-¡¿Qué?! ¿Estas seguro de eso?- dijo Kai levantándose del sofá.

-¡Si! Recuerdo que Mako me dijo que salia con alguien muy importante y por eso no quería decirme su nombre. Pero ahora que lo pienso es ella, estoy seguro, a pesar de que solo recuerdo un poco de su rostro por las noticias, cuando murió la esposa del señor Sato…han sido años de eso, pero estoy seguro de que es ella.- comentó Bolin. Korra se perdió en sus pensamientos, dejo de prestar atención a lo que los chicos decían.

Ni siquiera le importaba que Asami hubiera pasado de la chica cool que acaba de conocer a heredera multimillonaria. Solo estaba en su mente el hecho de que se había ido muy seria, "¿Mako le habrá hecho algo? ¿Fue buena idea haberla dejado ir sola? ¿Debería correr tras ella? No…no tengo porque entrometerme, no es mi asunto…¡¿Por qué demonios me importa?!" pensó la morena que se puso de pie de un brinco, guardo su guitarra en el estuche.

-¿La pista esta bien? ¿Crees que nos va a servir?- pregunto Korra a Opal que también había decidido ignorar a los chicos en su platica de Asami.

-Si, hay algunas cosas que debo ajustar pero creo que todo esta perfecto. ¿Te vas tan pronto? Pensé que pasarías la noche conmigo.- dijo Opal preocupada, sabia que algo molestaba a su amiga.

-¿Es por lo de Asami? Supongo que me siento algo molesta, a pesar de tener una buena canción, comenzaba a caerme aun mejor, incluso tenia pensado seguir invitándola a pasar el rato con nosotros, tenia que arruinarlo Mako, a veces pienso que es el Ross en nuestro grupo.- dijo Opal mientras movía algunos botones de su set.

-Hahaha, definitivamente tu eres Monica. Pero si Bolin tiene razón y Asami es multimillonaria, tal vez no quiera salir con nosotros.- dijo Korra algo decepcionada.

-¿Eso importa? ¿Dejarías de verla como hace unos momentos solo por ser rica? ¿O piensas que no quiero salir con ustedes por mi estilo de vida?- respondió Opal con ligera molestia.

-Haha no, para nada, supongo que no la hace distinta. Bueno, ya sabremos después que paso cuando Mako nos diga, dudo que Asami quiera estar con nosotros si Mako esta ahí.- respondió la morena colgándose la guitarra al hombro.

-Igual y podrían arreglar las cosas, así saldremos todos juntos. Así Asami podria ser Rachel y eso te hace Phoebe.- dijo Opal riendo por lo ultimo.

-Haha, ya veremos, bye Monica, hasta mañana chicos.- grito Korra a Bolin y Kai que veían un vídeo en el celular. Korra paso por el recibidor, se despidió de Suyin y los gemelos. Al llegar a la calle se encontró con Asami y Mako que se abrazaban en silencio, ninguno de ellos la vio lo que agradeció bastante. Siguió caminando hacia la parada de autobús y la imagen de ambos abrazados se repetía una y otra vez. "Supongo que si soy Phoebe" pensó la morena sacando unas monedas de su bolsillo para pagar el viaje mientras una inexplicable molestia se apoderaba de su cuerpo.

: :

-Nunca entendí porque no me dijiste nada, no me diste ni una sola explicación, solo te fuiste.- reclamaba Mako a Asami justo cuando dejaron de abrazarse. Siempre era lo mismo, un momento estaban bien y al instante alguien tenían algo de que quejarse, ese era otro de los motivos por los que había decidido dejar el programa de intercambio sin terminar y marcharse.

-Dudo que las cosas vuelvan a ser como antes, aun si te doy mil explicaciones, acepte hablar contigo por lo que paso, por lo que fuimos, eres importante, pero ya no veo más allá, hace mucho que deje de hacerlo.- dijo Asami con algo de fastidio, Mako jamas dejo de insistir, aun llegaban mensajes a su viejo teléfono o su correo.

-¡Necesito respuestas Asami! ¡Desperté y solo había una nota y ahora te encuentro cantando con mi hermano y sus amigos! Aun no lo he olvidado…para mi nada ha cambiado.-

-Yo no quiero dártelas porque nada de eso va a cambiar las cosas, te lastime, lo siento, pero no porque te haya hecho daño voy a volver contigo, ¿Esperas que sienta culpa? Y no te preocupes por eso, no volveré a verlos.- dijo Asami caminando hacia su motocicleta y encendiéndola.

-No es eso, ese no es el problema. Solo quiero saber que fue lo que paso, tal vez así pueda salir de esto…olvidar.-

-Yo lo olvide, a pesar de que me quede con muchas dudas, preferí olvidarlo, tu deberías hacer lo mismo. No voy a odiarte, ignorarte o lo que sea, eres mi amigo, si me lo permites, pero no puedo ser nada más. Debo irme.- dijo Asami arrancando y alejándose de Mako, sabia que si lo dejaba seguir hablando nunca llegarían a un acuerdo. Solo se permitió un par de lagrimas, ya no iba a dejar que la siguiera lastimando, lo había olvidado, no tenia mas rencores, incluso podría seguir viéndolo, pero si Mako seguía exigiendo respuestas y intentando algo, seria demasiado, tenia miedo de caer en lo mismo.

Asami condujo despacio entre las calles y el frió, sus pensamientos iban de un tema a otro y al aparcar frente al edificio recordó a Korra, los chicos, lo bien que la había pasado. No quería dejar de verlos, no cuando apenas se conocían, no cuando eran las únicas personas que no habían notado quien era, que no la trataban distinto. No iba a dejar que un tonto resentimiento y el pasado con Mako le quitaran más alegría.

La pelinegra siempre subía las escaleras, pero ahora se sentía con muy poca energía así que tomó el elevador hasta el quinto piso, hasta el ultimo apartamento a la derecha. Hac días que no iba, la ultima vez no había pisado el lugar en todo un mes. Fue insistente en tener que vivir cerca del campus por los desvelos en el taller, pero se había acostumbrado a dormir en este, que en su apartamento. Cuando llego a la puerta se sorprendió de escuchar música y bastante fuerte. "Supongo que ya era hora de que conociera a mi rommie" pensó la ingeniero abriendo la puerta.

La música se hizo más fuerte, dejo las llaves sobre la barra de la cocina y camino hacia la sala de estar y sus ojos se clavaron en el tenso y marcado cuerpo que hacia abdominales en el suelo, solo en shorts y un top, su piel brillaba un poco por la ligera capa de sudor que la cubría, afuera podría estar a 12 grados pero Asami se sentía en pleno verano y completamente inmóvil por la sorpresa. La morena se giro al sentir compañía.

-¡¿A-Asami?! ¡¿Qué haces aquí?!- grito Korra asustada de ver a la sonrojada pelinegra de pie a un lado del sofá.

-¡Yo vivo aquí! ¡¿Tu que haces a…?-

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Tu eres mi rommie?!- Ambas solo se observaban bastante sorprendidas.

 **NOTAS**

¡Oh Diana, no tienes vergüenza, tardas siglos en escribir para dejar las cosas asi! Hola chicos :) Bueno al fin tienen otro capitulo de este fic. He atravesado un duro y poderoso bloqueo, fin de año, estrés de las compras, de trabajos, de falta de dinero haha pero una noche de insomnio de la nada me dieron muchas ganas de escribir, no he parado, pero eso no quiere decir que tengo todo terminado :( pero espero tenerles capítulos de todos mis fics para finales de año si no sera a principios, sera pronto, lo juro.

No iba a actualizar aun, quería regalarles todo completo pero bueno, es aniversario de Korrasami y esto ya estaba terminado así que ¿Por qué no? Espero que les guste, espero que se armen de paciencia porque este fic sera mas lento que los pasados respecto a Korra y Asami, pero lo disfrutaran, eso se los prometo.

Por ultimo, les dejo la lista de las canciones de este fic y el link a la lista de Spotify esta en mi facebook (no me deja compartirlo aquí T.T), se irán agregando más, gracias por leerme, saludos, un abrazo y Feliz Navidad 3

Canciones:

-All Along The Watchtower – Jimi Hendrix

-Sun – Two Door Cinema Club

-Light Me Up – Birdy

Fb: whiskyjar100


	3. Chapter 3

-¡¿Porque nunca me dijiste que vivías aquí?!- preguntó Asami bastante alterada, tratando de ignorar el abdomen de Korra.

-¿Y como iba a hacer eso? Nunca estás aquí y cuando lo estas yo no. Jamás coincidimos.- respondió Korra con algo molesta. Asami aclaró su garganta, apenada por exigir una respuesta cuando lo que decía Korra era cierto, ella apenas si había estado aquí. Se hizo un silencio incomodo, ninguna sabia que decir.

-Yo...amm…- balbuceo Asami.

-Además, ¡es la segunda vez que nos vemos!...Si te molesta pues podría...ya sabes, buscar otro lugar…- comentó Korra con algo de angustia.

-¿Qué? ¿Porque?- preguntó la pelinegra extrañada y no iba a negarlo, también decepcionada.

-Pues no lo sé...supongo que por lo que pasó hace rato. Soy amiga de Mako y no se si eso interfiere en lo que sea que hay o...hubo entre ustedes. No sé si te molesta que esté aquí, pues me preguntas que si que hago aquí y bueno…- respondió la morena bajando la mirada, poniendo sus manos sobre la cintura esperando una respuesta.

-Oh por Raava. Mako no tiene absolutamente nada que ver y no me molestas, es solo que si fue una sorpresa verte aquí...así...pero no,no tienes porque irte. Yo sabia que tenia una roomie, pero como dices, casi no estoy aquí y de todas las personas en el campus, eres la que menos esperaba...lamento haberme comido tus lucky charms.- dijo Asami con una sincera sonrisa, eso relajó bastante a Korra que sonrío también.

-Ah vamos, eso no es nada, además de que los repusiste. Si vamos a vivir juntas, ya sabes, lo mio es tuyo. Un placer roomie.- dijo Korra extendiendo su mano a la pelinegra que con el mismo optimismo la tomó.

-Emm...yo...ire a tomar una ducha y vuelvo enseguida ¿Si? ¿Tienes hambre? Haré algo de cenar, no me tardo.- dijo Korra apresurada mientras corría a su habitación. Por alguna razón perdió la confianza, el nerviosismo de estar con alguien como Asami la atacó de nuevo.

-...Ok.- dijo Asami viendo como se alejaba Korra y le dio un último vistazo al increíble cuerpo de la chica. "Espíritus, necesito ponerme en forma" pensó Asami mientras la chica pasaba de su habitación al baño. Trató de distraerse con su celular en lo que su roomie terminaba. Pero era imposible, quién diría que esa chica viviría con ella, que estuvo tantas noches tan cerca y tuvo que conocerla de otra forma.

"Hace mucho que lo hubiera pasado...bien" pensó la pelinegra, algo arrepentida de no pasar más tiempo en el apartamento. Asami charlaba con personas de su facultad, en un par de ocasiones salió con su grupo a pasar un rato, pero jamas se habia sentido tan bien con alguien más hasta esa noche con Korra y los chicos. Si hubiera prestado atención tal vez desde hace mucho que ellos serían "amigos". Definitivamente Asami era una persona solitaria, siempre había sido así y no le importaba demasiado, pero esta vez parecía afectar el hecho de que le tomó 4 meses conocer a su roomie y de pensar que es alguien tan agradable, parece una situación bastante absurda.

-¿Te parece que es tarde para una hamburguesa?- dijo Korra desde la puerta de su habitación, con la toalla húmeda sobre la cabeza y otra envolviendo su cuerpo. Asami regreso en sí para encontrarse con otra imagen de Korra, más cubierta pero sin dejar de lado la idea de la falta de ropa. "Supongo que esta chica esta esta muy confiada de su cuerpo".

-Suena bien.- respondió Asami algo seria y Korra lo notó, pero no dijo nada, solo entro a su habitación a cambiarse. Al salir, en silencio fue a la cocina a sacar las cosas que necesitaba y comenzar a cocinar. La pelinegra fue despacio a la cocina y se sentó en uno de los bancos frente a la barra.

-¿Te ayudo con algo?- preguntó cortésmente la ingeniero que aún seguía preguntándose cómo debía comportarse junto a Korra ahora.

-Si. ¿Podrías relajarte? Me haces sentir que te molesto de alguna forma. ¿Dónde está la Asami de hace unas horas?- se quejó Korra pero con una mirada de cachorro triste. Para Asami fue suficiente para salir de sus pensamientos, no quería volver a verla así, por mucha ternura que causara.

-Lo siento es que...yo...bueno, no sé como hacer esto. Es algo que no me esperaba y...aun ni te conozco bien como para estar...perdón.- se disculpó Asami bajando la mirada hacia la tabla de cortar con verduras y un cuchillo que le acercó Korra.

-Ok, ok. Creo que lo entiendo, pero eso se puede cambiar, yo empiezo.- dijo la morena mientras con asombrosa habilidad preparaba la cena.

-Tengo 24 años, estudió música, voy en el 4 año, 2 más para titularme. Soy del Sur, nativa de la tribu agua. Aunque muchos al escuchar eso piensan que vivo primitivamente, en realidad somos un grupo de personas que sigue practicando sus tradiciones y costumbres y también usamos internet.- Korra puso la carne sobre el sartén y lo flameo con asombrosa destreza mientras Asami la escuchaba y miraba fascinada, riendo un poco de lo que había dicho.

-Conseguí una beca para venir aquí y es el único lugar al que he llegado, lejos de casa. Aún no juntó lo suficiente para hacer algún otro viaje, pero planeo hacerlo. Tengo 4 tatuajes, me encantan los cartoons, tengo una obsesión con los soundtracks de películas, series, todo. Por lo que mi sueño es componer música para eso. Me encanta hacer mis canciones, tocar con los chicos, divertirme, pero ser compositora es lo que más deseo.- dijo Korra sonrojada pero con una enorme sonrisa y optimismo.

-¿Qué hay de ti? Creo que dije lo suficiente, pero puedo contarte más si comes esto o me cuentas más sobre ti.- comentó Korra acercando el plato con una apetitosa hamburguesa y terminando de preparar la suya. No sin antes hacerle una mirada de cachorro a Asami que le fue imposible de ignorar.

-Ahh, bien. Tengo 25 años, voy en quinto año de ingeniería mecatrónica. Tengo una especialidad en mecánica y pienso estudiar ingeniería aeroespacial cuando termine. Soy de Ciudad República, se supone que vivo con mi padre, pero él y yo estamos tan poco tiempo en casa y nos vemos más en la oficina. Tengo un tatuaje y 3 percings. Me gustan mucho los autos y las motocicletas... ¡Mhmm! ¡Esta deliciosa!- dijo Asami pasando rápido la comida para no felicitar a Korra con la boca llena. En verdad que era exquisita y la morena comía pero sonreía y asentía aceptando los halagos pero alentando a la ingeniero a que continuara.

-Estudie mi especialidad en Japón. Aunque he viajado a otras partes del mundo para ayudar y aprender todo de Industrias Futuro. Amm que más...me encanta dibujar, no soy religiosa, pero sí creo que hay algo más y no lo sé…¿Hay algo que quieras preguntar?- dijo Asami más confiada mientras comía su deliciosa cena aunque sorprendida de que Korra ya casi había terminado.

-Wow Japón, me encantaría ir algún día. Entonces…¿En ese tiempo conociste a Mako?- pregunto la morena con bastante curiosidad. Asami cambio su expresión a una muy seria, lo que apresuro a Korra a intentar decirle algo pero la pelinegra habló antes.

-Si, durante mi especialidad conocí a Mako. Aún no me siento lista para hablarlo, jamás lo he comentado con nadie, pero las cosas no salieron como esperaba, ni para el. Mako es bueno, no lo odio, pero por eso trate de irme hace rato, no quiero que nada sea incomodo pero tal vez siempre lo sera, algo así no se olvida tan facil, es solo que...bueno no tengo nada contra ti, Korra, pero... no se me hace tan fácil hablar con las personas de lo que me pasa, pero tal vez un día te lo diga, lo siento.- respondió Asami bajando la mirada. Korra solo tomo una de sus manos y la miro a los ojos.

-Hey, no hay problema ¿De acuerdo? Puedes decirmelo mañana, en 10 años o nunca. Pero si Mako o quien sea te molesta, puedes llamarme y recibiran una paliza, no lo dudes ¿ok?- dijo Korra con una sonrisa confiada y metiendose la ultima papa frita a la boca.

-Haha, gracias. ¿Eres como una especie de héroe con todos?- preguntó Asami contenta de no tener que dar más explicaciones.

-Es algo que me han enseñado todo el tiempo. Parte de mis costumbres y bueno...creo que puedo confiar en ti, me gustaria ser tu amiga.-

-Me agrada esa idea.- dijo Asami con sinceridad.

: :

A pesar de las intenciones, hacerse amigas no fue algo inmediato. Los primeros días aún había esa extraña pero superable incomodidad, sonrisas ajenas, pedir las cosas con demasiada educación, solo algunos saludos y cortas pláticas. Ahora Asami le emocionaba más la idea de volver al apartamento lo más temprano que pudiera para alcanzar a conversar un momento con Korra o aunque sea escucharla practicar, su nueva fascinación.

Esa noche, subiendo los últimos escalones, podía escuchar con claridad la música, pero la ingeniero podía notar la falta de calidad a la que Korra la tenía acostumbrada. Al entrar al apartamento, la morena estaba con ropa deportiva holgada, un mini amplificador colgado de su cintura, una guitarra eléctrica bastante desgastada colgada al hombro y varias botellas de cerveza vacías alrededor.

-¡Sams! Que bueno que llegas, Opal y Kai acaban de irse y no quería seguir sola, toma una cerveza.- dijo Korra dando un trago largo a su cerveza y comenzando a tocar el intro de Smoke On The Water. Asami se acercó riendo por la actitud de Korra y el curioso apodo que le había dado.

-Ya me parecía imposible que hubieras bebido todo esto tu sola, creo que ni podrías tocar.- comentó Asami dando un trago a su cerveza, dejándose caer en el sofá para disfrutar del show, Korra

-Vamos, pide una canción, la que quieras. Normalmente me pagan por eso en el bar, pero a ti, te lo dejare gratis.- dijo Korra improvisando velozmente con su guitarra.

-¿Trabajas en un bar? Pensé que solo en la cafetería.-

-Oh no, si solo trabajara ahí no tendría lo suficiente para pagar este lugar y no solo trabajó ahí. También como músico independiente.-

-¿Te refieres a tocar en fiestas o cubrir el puesto de alguien más?- la reto Asami con una sonrisa mientras Korra se bebía media cerveza de un trago.

-Hey, yo lo hice sonar más profesional! Pero si...practicamente, eso hago haha.-

-Wow y aparte estudias, eso si que es una hazaña. Sabes, podría ayudarte con la renta ya que…-

-No, no hagas eso, odio que la gente haga eso, es lo justo, puedo hacerlo y no hay problema ok? No lo pienses ni lo hagas de nuevo, porque aun quiero ser tu amiga.- dijo Korra con seriedad, la incomodidad se interpuso entre ambas otra vez, un silencio frío que la morena se apresuró a romper.

-Sigo esperando tu canción, vamos, la que sea, cantemos juntas. ¿Cual es la canción que más te divierte?-

-Haha, no lo sé, jamás había pensado en que cancion me divierte. Pero ya que lo dices tengo una en mente…¿Puedo?- dijo Asami caminando hacia el rincón de la sala donde estaba un viejo teclado. Korra le contó que Opal se lo había donado cuando se conocieron y tuvieron que hacer un proyecto juntas.

-Por supuesto, no sabía que tocabas el piano.- dijo la morena sorprendida mientras la ingeniero conectaba todo y encendía el instrumento.

-Bueno, ya nos vamos conociendo mejor.- dijo Asami con una sonrisa mientras tocaba unas teclas al azar para comprobar el sonido y sin aviso comenzó a tocar. Korra sonrió al reconocer la canción y se unió a cantar con Asami, en una mezcla torpe pero divertida de Don't Stop Me Now. La ingeniero tocaba con una facilidad sorprendente, sorprendiendo bastante a Korra a pesar de su estado de ebriedad. Pero la diversión se detuvo pronto al escuchar golpes en la puerta, Asami fue a ver quien era.

-...Esta bien, no se preocupe...de acuerdo, hasta las 11...si, lo sentimos, buenas noches.- Cerró la puerta y miró a Korra con una sonrisa de complicidad. La dueña del edificio había ido a quejarse del ruido.

-Bueno ya sabes, solo puedes tocar hasta las 11 de la noche o si no tendrás que ir con Opal a ensayar.- dijo la ingeniero llevando el teclado a su lugar mientras Korra se descolgaba su guitarra y se dejaba caer sobre el sofá.

-Haha intentaré recordarlo. ¿Desde cuándo tocas el piano? Porque lo que escuche no es de "hace dos años tomé algunas clases".-

-Ah, pues desde pequeña toco el piano, mi madre me enseñaba y después de...de que falleció, deje de dedicarle tanto tiempo, de hecho hace bastantes años que no lo hacía, fue divertido.- dijo Asami con una sonrisa triste.

-Lo siento mucho.-

-Oh no, esta bien, eso fue ya hace tiempo.- se apresuró a decir Asami, no quería que el ambiente se quebrara. Siguieron platicando, esta vez más natural, se sentía como si se conocieran desde hace tiempo y pronto se dieron cuenta de que era muy tarde.

-¡Oh,no! Jamás le preguntes a un músico esa típica pregunta de "¿Qué tipo de música escuchas?" Es lo peor, obviamente escuchamos ¡DE TODO! Es nuestro trabajo, amamos la música, hay canciones que odiamos como cualquier humano, pero es demasiado variado para explicar.- decía Korra algo alterada mientras Asami reía.

-Por Raava, que complicados son. Aunque bueno creo que opino lo mismo, cuando he conocido chicos esa es una de las preguntas clásicas y jamás se que responder. Me gusta la música así de simple, pero también hay géneros o canciones que detesto.-

-Entonces eres una de nosotros.- dijo Korra poniendo su mano sobre el hombro de la ingeniero y ambas se miraron por un instante y sonrieron.

-¡Espíritus! Es muy tarde y mañana tengo clase a las 7 a.m. Es mejor que me vaya a dormir.- dijo Korra con nerviosismo al notar que había dejado demasiado tiempo su mano sobre Asami.

-Eso debiste pensar antes de beber.- dijo la ingeniero fingiendo un tono molesto.

-Ohh, lo siento mamá, ya me ire a dormir. Buenas noches Sams, hasta mañana.-

-Hasta mañana, Korra.- dijo Asami revolviendo el cabello de Korra, un gesto que logró hacer un pequeño nudo de emoción en el pecho de la ingeniero y que hizo que se llevará la sonrisa más grande a la cama hasta quedar profundamente dormida.

 **NOTAS**

Den siguienteeeeeee, aun no se acaba :D :D :D (en las notas del proximo cap estarán las canciones de este ;) )


	4. Chapter 4

**SI APENAS EMPIEZAS A LEER DESDE AQUÍ: ¡REGRESA! HAY UN CAPITULO ANTES :)**

Korra abrió los ojos lentamente, la luz de la ventana era más clara de lo que estaba acostumbrada al despertar…

-¡CARAJO!- Gritó Korra ante su realización. Presionó su celular para ver la hora y la pantalla nunca encendió. Se había quedado sin batería, por lo tanto, no hubo alarma. Corrió hacia la cocina para ver la hora del microondas. 6:52 a.m tenía que correr con todas sus fuerzas hasta el campus para llegar por lo menos 5 minutos tarde. En cuestión de segundos ya se había puesto una vieja camiseta de Pink Floyd, los pantalones de ayer, sus gastados tennis.

A pesar de la prisa, guardó con cuidado su guitarra en el estuche, tomó su mochila y salió corriendo, agradeciendo mentalmente el no dejar de hacer ejercicio y mantenerse enforma porque si no hubiera muerto a las primeras 2 cuadras. Incluso vio al autobús detenerse, pero sabía que podía ser más rápida, por lo que ignoro la idea de tomar el autobús.

Llego a clase a las 7:03, habia mejorado su récord del mes anterior. Al entrar Opal ya la miraba con desaprobación, eso no la sorprendió. Era más confuso el hecho de que todos estaban listos con instrumentos, hablando con sus respectivos equipos y Tenzin no estaba ahí.

-¿Qué sucede?- preguntó la morena recuperando el aliento.

-Toma, supongo que te quedaste sin batería. Como siempre. Tenzin envio un correo, la clase será en el auditorio y debíamos traer nuestro equipo, así que es una suerte que trajeras tu guitarra.- dijo Opal pasándole su bateria portatil para que cargara su celular.

-Gracias, que haria sin ti.- dijo Korra conectando su celular y mirando alrededor en busca de Tenzin.

-Probablemente morir, pero ya que.- dijo Opal tratando de sonar dura pero nunca lo conseguía. Toda la clase se quedó quieta al ver que Tenzin entraba al salon.

-Bien chicos, esta clase será distinta. Les pedí que vinieran listos porque en vez de escuchar las grabaciones de su canción de este mes, van a tocarlas en el auditorio, así que les sugiero que este el equipo completo y listo para presentarse.- Opal, Kai y Bolin voltearon a ver a Korra con el mismo terror que seguro ella tenía en la cara...No estaban completos.

Korra intentaba prender su celular con desesperación ante la mirada frustrada de sus amigos. Ella era la unica que tenia el telefono de Asami. Cuando por fin encendió, llamó a la ingeniero que no contestó si no hasta la tercera llamada.

-¡Asami! ¿Estás en clase?...Excelente, necesito un favor ENORME, ¿Puedes venir a la facultad de música? Sí, sí, lo más rápido que puedas...no hay tiempo, te explico cuando llegues.- Korra guardo el celular en el bolsillo de su chaqueta.

-No le dijiste de que se trataba porque…- dijo Kai con una mirada de complicidad.

-Exacto, preparen todo, esperare a Asami afuera y haré lo que sea para convencerla porque se que no va a querer…-

: :

-¡Estas loca! No, no... no puedo hacerlo, jamás he cantando para más de 5 personas, osea, ustedes.- Asami daba vueltas de un lado fuera de la facultad seguida de Korra que se ponía frente a su rostro cada que podía.

-Sams, por favor, solo es esta vez y te estoy evitando que Opal te rapté y te obligue a cantar mientras te picotea con las baquetas de Bolin.- dijo Korra siguiendo a la ingeniero que se detuvo a verla con preocupación.

-Amm…¿Lo dices por experiencia propia? ¿Debo preocuparme por eso?-

-Eso no importa, vamos, dí que sí. Hare lo que me pidas, solo sera esta vez, solo tienes que imaginar que estás cantando para ti sola o para alguien especial, ignora a todo el mundo, es sencillo, cuando estoy nerviosa también lo hago.- comentó la morena tomando por los hombros a la pelinegra y sacudiendola un poco para que saliera de su nervioso trance.

-No son nervios, creo...no lo sé, no creo que pueda hacerlo.-

-Haré lo que me pidas, lo que sea, solo canta con nosotros, ¿canta conmigo sí?- los ojos de cachorro que le dio Korra eran un arma muy poderosa que la morena sabía usar perfectamente, porque Asami no pudo resistirse.

-Agh, de acuerdo. Aún no se me ocurre con que vas a pagarme pero ya lo pensaré.- dijo Asami, dejándose arrastrar por una emocionada Korra hacia dentro de la facultad de música.

-Gracias, gracias, gracias. Te prometo que haré lo que sea que me pidas.- decía la morena mientras corrían entre pasillos en busca del auditorio. Justo al entrar a la ingeniero se le revolvió el estómago y se arrepintió bastante de haber aceptado hacer eso. Unos chicos ya estaban tocando, sonaban muy bien a pesar de que sus nervios no la dejaban ni distinguir lo que uno de los chicos cantaba.

A lo lejos sus amigos la saludan con demasiada alegría, incluso Opal se miraba bastante positiva. Se acercó a ellos y se sentó en silencio, tratando de controlar sus nervios, repitiendose una y otra vez " No es nada malo, todo saldrá bien. Te gusta cantar...esto no tiene porque ser una tortura...Tu amiga te necesita...si...mi amiga, me necesita"

-¿Asami?...Holaaaaaaa, ¿Estás ahí?- dijo Kai pasando su mano frente al rostro de la ingeniero.

-Ehh, si, si. Lo siento, ¿Decias?-

-¿Aun recuerdas la letra? Si quieres, toma mi cuaderno, para que la repases.- dijo el chico pasándole sus notas, que Asami tomaba con las manos temblorosas.

-Vaya, vaya. Otra vez ustedes haciendo trampa. Ahora se consiguieron una chica fuera de la facultad y vaya que a alguien especial para patrocinarlos- dijo un chico alto con un peinado extraño y bastante altanero, con una trompeta en sus manos.

-Largo Tahno, no estes buscando problemas.- dijo Kai sin siquiera mirarlo.

-Oh vamos, no estoy buscando problemas...tal vez ustedes si…Hola, mi nombre es Tahno. Un placer que venga a verme tocar, señorita Sato.- dijo Tahno tomando la mano de Asami, obligando el saludo. Esto solo puso más nerviosa a la chica. Estaba acostumbrada a que la reconocieran, pero qué dirían ahora todos al ver que Asami Sato canta...

-¿Y quien te dijo que viene a verte?- dijo Korra con una furia y seriedad cortante que Asami desconocía de ella.

-Hmm...mucha suerte chicos, esta vez la van a necesitar.- dijo Tahno alejándose para ir con su equipo.

-Ignora a ese tonto, no hace otra cosa más que estar molestando, es un envidioso que ni en su equipo lo soportan.- dijo Korra sentándose a su lado mientras afinaba su guitarra. Asami tenía días notando ese comportamiento, Korra afinaba su guitarra cuando estaba nerviosa. Los ligeros aplausos la hicieron salir de su trance y volver a fijar su mirada al escenario para después a la libreta donde estaba anotada la letra. Ya la sabia, tenia excelente memoria, pero era la única manera de ignorar su nerviosismo.

-Equipo 5, Bolin, Kai, Korra, Opal. Pasen por favor.- dijo Tenzin. Asami apenas sentia que podia moverse de no ser porque Opal la tomó de la mano y Korra le daba ligeras palmadas en la espalda. De alguna forma encontró el gesto reconfortante, caminaron hacia la parte trasera del escenario y la voz de Tenzin les informaba que tenían 3 minutos para prepararse.

-Todo saldrá bien, de acuerdo, ya saben, vamos a divertirnos.- dijo Bolin con excesivo optimismo chocando sus baquetas en el aire.

-Asami, mil gracias por esto. Te prometemos que te lo pagaremos.- dijo Korra con una enorme sonrisa que animó aún más a la pelinegra. Salieron al escenario. Asami fue cegada un instante por la fuerte luz que apuntaba hacia ellos. Podía escuchar los susurros de todos los presentes, que pronto se empezaban a hacer visibles ante la costumbre de la luz. Sus manos comenzaron a sudar, sus rodillas parecían fallarle cuando recordó lo que dijo Korra. "Canta para alguien especial… canta conmigo" Bolin chocó sus baquetas 4 veces la música comenzó y Asami hizo todo a un lado para comenzar a cantar.

Cerró sus ojos y solo pensaba en sus amigos, en aquella noche en que se divirtió con ellos, la primera vez que canto esa canción. Se dejó llevar por el ritmo, para su sorpresa se encontraba balanceándose con este, moviendo los brazos, cantando justo como solía hacerlo su madre en los videos que su padre y ella veían cada navidad o cumpleaños.

 _You Light Me Up when all i see is darkness…_

Abrió sus ojos y se giró un poco para ver a Korra, que sin dejar de tocar, le regalaba una magnífica sonrisa y un guiño. Asami sonrió y se dedicó completamente a cantar la canción. Se sentía tan libre, se estaba divirtiendo y hasta casi había olvidado que estaba ante un público de 25 personas, más del que había cantado alguna vez en su vida.

La música bajó gradualmente, seguido los aplausos de sus compañeros. Aunque Asami podía ver que Tahno veía algo en su celular con indiferencia. Al salir del escenario los chicos abrazaron en grupo a la ingeniero, que se sentía muy aliviada de que todo había terminado y los chicos estaban muy agradecidos. Pasó el último grupo, que escucharon atentamente y minutos después subió Tenzin al escenario y tomó el micrófono.

-Como les habia comentado antes. Para esta prueba, vino conmigo alguien especial. Mi buen amigo Varrick que busca talento para que toque un par de noches en su club. Consideré que es una excelente oportunidad para ustedes, que se dé a conocer y se rodeen de ciertos ambientes laborales que ofrece su carrera.- dijo Tenzin con mucha seriedad. Asami miraba constantemente el reloj, ya estaba cerca la hora de su clase y no quería interrumpir al profesor de sus amigos, por lo que se resignó a esperar.

-El señor Varrick y yo hemos llegado al resultado final y decidimos dar el triunfo y la oportunidad de tocar un par de noches en el club al…¡Equipo 5! Felicidades chicos, se la están poniendo difícil a sus compañeros.- Sus amigos celebraban, los compañeros de clase parecían acostumbrados, algunos algo decepcionados, otros aplaudían y al parecer Tahno estaba furioso.

-Profesor Tenzin. No creo que este siendo justo. Mis compañeros han trabajado con alguien fuera de la facultad de música y para mi oído y el suyo suena bastante profesional. En ese caso nosotros tambien deberiamos buscar a alguien fuera de aquí para poder ganar.- dijo Tahno educadamente pero en su voz se podía distinguir su enojo.

-No puedo creer que recurras a eso Tahno.- dijo Opal con coraje. Asami comenzaba a agacharse más sobre su asiento, bastante avergonzada. Se arrepentia de no haber huido a clase antes.

-Las reglas que nos dio Tenzin son claras. Podemos invitar a otros a tocar siempre y cuando sean de la facultad.- dijo Tahno casi en un grito, dispuesto a pelear con Opal.

-¿Eso es cierto? Pensé que era una chica de primer año, aunque debo admitir que su voz me sorprendió…¿Cómo te llamas?- dijo Tenzin ignorando a sus alumnos y mirando a hacia las butacas, directo a Asami.

-A-asami...Sato.- dijo la pelinegra con un nudo en el estómago.

-Sato...Tengo el placer de conocer a su padre. Pero primero lo fue con su madre, recuerdo cuando ella andaba por estos pasillos. Yo apenas tenía un par de años dando clases, una excelente alumna y gran artista...lo lamento mucho, señorita Sato.- dijo Tenzin mirando a la pelinegra a los ojos, esta solo asintió. No podía decir nada más, no ante la mirada de toda la clase.

-Sin embargo, su compañero tiene razón. No puedo darles el triunfo y debido a la violación de las reglas, tendré que ponerles "No Presentó" en la calificación de esta prueba.- Dijo Tenzin con algo de tristeza. Asami se giró para ver a sus amigos, para intentar disculparse, no podía evitar sentirse culpable. Korra solo miraba con enojo a Tahno, Opal parecía a punto de desmayarse, mientras Kai y Bolin solo miraban el suelo.

-¡Hey! ¡Hey! Un momento. Yo no estoy de acuerdo porque a mi me gusta este grupo, yo quiero que ellos toquen en mi club. Además, acabo de hablar con mi prometida, que es sub directora de este lugar y dice que todo esto se puede evitar.- dijo una voz algo histérica y excéntrica al fondo de las butacas. Varrick se puso de pie y caminó hacia donde estaban los chicos que lo miraban sorprendidos y confusos.

-Asami, ¿Has llevado tus materias extra? Por cierto, no sabia que cantabas- preguntó Varrick hacia la pelinegra. A Korra le molesto un poco la confianza con la que se dirigió a su amiga, pero al parecer a Asami no le molestaba, incluso parecía familiarizada.

-No...aun no las he tomado. No me he decidido por cual.- dijo Asami aun confundida.

-Bueno, pues, puedes tomar esta clase si quieres, hace apenas 2 semanas que empezó el semestre, puedes recuperarte, solo necesitas hablar con el director Raik y ver si cumples con los requisitos de la clase. ¿No es así, Tenzin?- dijo Varrick con una sonrisa extraña.

-Ehh...sí, de hecho es posible. La universidad siempre alienta a los chicos a tomar sus clases extra de otras facultades para que aprendan cosas diferentes.

-Pues ya está. Es solo cuestión de que tu quieras. Y me encantaría que fuera así y te decidieras ya porque tengo una junta en media hora.- dijo Varrick mirando su reloj. Si al inicio las miradas de todos eran agobiantes, en ese instante lo eran aún más. Todos esperando una respuesta.

Asami miraba de un lado a otro desesperada, Opal la miraba con algo de exigencia, los chicos como niños pequeños rogando por un dulce, los demás solo estaban esperando. En ese momento sintió la mano de Korra sobre la suya.

-No tienes ninguna obligación, Asami. Si no quieres hacerlo no importa, yo solo estoy contenta de que tocaras con nosotros.- dijo Korra en un susurro. Asami la miro a los ojos, buscando algún sentimiento oculto, alguna mirada extraña como la de los demás. Pero en esos cristalinos ojos azules no había nada más que apoyo y esa sensación le agrado tanto que simplemente pudo pensar "¿Y por qué no? No tengo nada que perder"

-De acuerdo, lo haré.- dijo Asami y sus amigos no hicieron esperar sus gritos de alegría, Korra sonreía bastante y Opal aplaudió un poco mientras respiraba aliviada. Algunos compañeros de clase sonreían, pero Tahno y sus amigos no parecían muy contentos.

-Excelente. Mantenemos el resultado Tenzin, habla con tu nueva alumna mañana. Chicos, tengan estos pases, los van a necesitar cuando los llame. Nos vemos pronto.- dijo Varrick lanzando los pases a Kai y caminando hacia la salida con aire de importancia, mientras Asami aún luchaba por tratar de comprender lo que acababa de hacer.

-Señorita Sato, la espero mañana en mi oficina a primera hora. Necesito una copia de su horario y su matrícula. Por hoy la clase termino chicos, nos vemos pasado mañana.- dijo Tenzin tomando sus cosas y saliendo del auditorio viendo la hora en su celular.

-¡Sams! ¡No lo puedo creer! ¿De verdad quieres hacerlo? No es necesario, enserio.- dijo Korra acercándose a su amiga y abrazándola. El gesto fue tan repentino, inesperado, extraño y reconfortante. Jamás se habían acercado demasiado y la calidez que invadió a Asami fue agobiante y agradable.

-Yo...amm, si. Si quiero hacerlo, aún tenía dudas sobre que materias extra tomar y bueno creo que esta es una buena oportunidad, además de que ya que cantamos me di cuenta que no fue tan malo como pensaba.- dijo Asami con sinceridad, estaba dispuesta a hacerlo, quería ayudar a sus amigos y que mejor que de esta forma, haciendo algo que le gusta y pasando algo de tiempo con ellos.

-¡Esto tenemos que celebrarlo!- grito Bolin haciendo toda clase de ruidos con sus baquetas.

-Hay que vernos en mi casa esta noche. Tienes que ir Asami, ya eres uno de nosotros.- dijo Opal con una sonrisa.

-Ok, no vemos esta noche. Ahorita debo correr a mi clase.- dijo la ingeniero al volver a ver la hora y salir corriendo hacia su clase de mecánica.

: :

-Quien diría que la distinguida señorita Sato se juntaria con unos vagos a hacer música.- dijo Bolin en broma, dando un trago largo a su cerveza. Todos estaban en el cobertizo, los chicos detrás de sus instrumentos (parecía que jamás se cansaban de tocar) mientras las chicas estaban sentadas en el sofá bebiendo.

-Yo no creo que sean vagos. Pero ¿Porque lo dices?- dijo Asami divertida. El comentario de Bolin pudo haberla ofendido al principio pero era algo que ya le había pasado un par de veces con otras personas.

-No te ofendas, Asami, pero bueno eres...eres hija de Hiroshi Sato. Lo que uno esperaría de ti, musicalmente hablando, son conciertos privados de piano. Música clásica todo el tiempo, rodeado de maestros, compositores, esas cosas.-

-¡Si! Y mucho pop en tu celular. Ya sabes, salir en tu convertible mientras escuchas Ariana Grande- se burló Kai. Entre risas Bolin se acercó para entregarle la guitarra a Korra, que la miro confundida.

-Me gustan algunas canciones pop, no voy a negarlo.- confesó la ingeniero.

-Ven, Asami es de las mías.- dijo Opal con orgullo.

-Vamos a ver si puedes...o aunque sea te sabes esta canción, chica pop.- dijo Bolin poniendose detras de su batería de nuevo. Korra solo volteo los ojos, sabía que sus amigos iban a llevarse una sorpresa.

-Estoy segura de que puedo con lo que sea.- dijo Asami muy segura retando a los chicos con la mirada, poniéndose de pie para ir al micrófono. Bolin le dijo a Korra la canción solo con el movimiento de sus labios y la morena asintió, poniéndose de pie también. En un instante la música comenzó y Asami solo se rio ante lo sencillo del asunto esperando el momento para cantar.

 _You need cooling_

 _Baby I'm not fooling_

 _I'm gonna send ya_

 _Back to schooling_

-¡Oh sí!- gritó Opal poniéndose de pie y aplaudiendo. Korra seguía tocando sin sorprenderse, los chicos la siguieron un poco a destiempo, ambos estaban asombrados del alcance de voz que tenía Asami y que definitivamente la juzgaron mal.

 _A-way down inside_

 _A-honey you need it_

 _I'm gonna give you my love_

 _I'm gonna give you my love_

Korra y Asami eran las que se dejaban llevar más por la música, Opal cantaba con emoción tambien solo que no se escuchaba tanto por los instrumentos. Todos se divertían, alentaban a Korra con sus riffs y la morena exageraba sus movimientos, en parte por diversión y por la cantidad de alcohol que había ingerido.

-No, no. A ver, yo si tengo una prueba para ti, Asami.- dijo Kai tomando otro de los micrófonos.

 _Lets get rich (What?!)  
The cheeky vines  
The sugar dimes  
Cant quit (What?!)  
Now pop the cork and steam the vega  
And get lit (What?! What?! What?!)_

Rapeo Kai con confianza. Asami lo dudo un momento, pero se acercó su micrófono y siguió la canción.

 _Introducin' phantom of the dark  
Walk through my heaven with levitation  
From efficient  
and these leathers showboatin' with Rugars  
Flash vines Belafonte vigga  
Lets get for what it's worth  
As we confiscate your figgas_

Los chicos la miraron sorprendidos, pero Korra de inmediato comenzó a alentar a Asami. Kai se aclaró la garganta e intentó otra canción.

 _I'm only nineteen but my mind is old  
And when the things get for real my warm heart turns cold  
Another nigga deceased, another story gets told  
It ain't nothing really, hey, yo dun spark the Phillie_

Kai miraba a Asami como si no tuviera salida, pero la pelinegra volvió a sorprenderlo rapeando el resto sin problema.

 _So I can get my mind off these yellowbacked niggas  
Why they still alive I don't know, go figure  
Meanwhile back in Queens the realness and foundation  
If I die I couldn't choose a better location_

-¡¿Qué?! No es cierto, apuesto que esto no puedes.- dijo Kai con persistencia mientras todos reían.

 _Scratch that this is not a moment, it's the movement  
Where all the hungriest brothers with something to prove went?  
Foes oppose us, we take an honest stand  
We roll like Moses, claimin' our promised land  
And? If we win our independence?  
_' _Zat a guarantee of freedom for our descendants?  
Or will the blood we shed begin an endless cycle of vengeance and death with no defendants?  
I know the action…_

La pelinegra se apresuró a interrumpir a Kai para continuar con el resto, ante la gran sorpresa de los chicos por la rapidez con la que rapeaba.

 _in the street is excitin'  
But Jesus, between all the bleedin' 'n fightin'  
I've been readin' 'n writin'  
We need to handle our financial situation  
Are we a nation of states what's the state of our nation?  
I'm past patiently waitin' I'm passionatelymashin' every expectation  
Every action's an act of creation  
I'm laughin' in the face of casualties and sorrow  
For the first time, I'm thinkin' past tomorrow_

-Ooohhhh! Asami, you not throw away your shot! ¡Increible!- grito Bolin

-¿Pase tu prueba? No fue tan difícil, en Japón compartía cuarto con una chica que siempre escuchaba hip hop.-

-Haha, definitivamente la pasaste. Tenemos que rapear juntos un día.- dijo Kai dándole unas palmadas en el hombro a Asami.

-Hamilton es su musical favorito. Es obvio que sabe rapear.- dijo una voz en la entrada y todos se giraron a ver a Mako.

-Hey...Hola, vamos chicos, acabemos con esto ¿si? ¿Amigos todos, cierto?- dijo Bolin tratando de romper la tensión que generaban Mako y Asami. Korra miraba con desconfianza a Mako, no entendía porque ahorita no se sentía tranquila de tenerlo cerca, siempre han sido buenos amigos.

-Si, todo está bien.- dijo Asami con la mejor de sus sonrisas, aunque Korra pudo notar que en el fondo algo no estaba bien.

-¡Excelente! Ahora, porque no vamos a jugar beerpong con los hermanos de Opal.- Todos salieron del cobertizo hacia el enorme jardín de los Beifong. Asami se entretuvo (a propósito) en colocar el micrófono en su base y el tacto de Korra sobre su hombro la hizo estremecer, pues pensaba que estaba sola.

-Ya sabes que si es necesario, puedo golpearlo.- dijo la morena con seriedad pero su voz sonaba comprensiva.

-Haha, yo te lo haré saber.- dijo la pelinegra, metiendo sus manos en los bolsillos de su abrigo, mirando el suelo.

-Me alegra que lo intentes, pero no es necesario que te tortures. No tengo idea de que pasó entre ustedes pero si quieres irte a casa te acompaño.- dijo Korra con una sonrisa. " A casa" es lo único que pasaba por la mente de Asami. Al fin pertenece a un lugar, con alguien, no habia interes de por medio, no era hipocresía o falsedad. Estos chicos eran su amigos, Korra era su amiga y podía ir a "casa" con solo estar con ellos.

-No es necesario, vamos, yo también quiero jugar beerpong.- dijo la ingeniero, tomando del brazo a Korra y jalandola hacia afuera para poder reunirse con los demás. Mako no era el fin del mundo, ya aprendería a lidiar con el. Era un buen amigo, era amable y a veces muy serio. Asami sabía que no tenía que preocuparse, ella había sido clara y conocía perfectamente a Mako, ya no iba a insistir a menos que ella lo permitiera...Después de todo...casi se casaba con él.

 **NOTAS**

¡Hola a todos! Uff tiempo sin pasarme por acá, lo siento muchísimo. Pero ya saben, la maldita vida laboral u_u o los juegos...jeje pero bueno al fin hay actualización de este fic que me tortura mentalmente con el simple hecho de escuchar música en spotify. Sale una de las canciones que tengo planeada para el fic y digo "damn necesito escribir". Pues al fin me he dado el tiempo y doble capitulo, con un final q pff...¿Que habra pasado con Asami y Mako? :O :O :O ¿Qué les parece que Asami rapee? ¡A mi me encanto la idea! Algo que definitivamente no se espera de alguien y PUM haha, por cierto, la ultima canción en la lista (My Shot) es de un musical buenísimo que les recomiendo bastante, espero que se den el tiempo de escucharlo, esta increíble. Si ya lo escucharon y son fans High Five! :D

Espero tener A tu lado listo, ya estoy trabajando en ello, ahora que el trabajo esta mas light puedo tomarme un tiempo para escribir ;) así que a avanzar con Fix You tambien! Estoy en miras de otro fic o probablemente una serie de one-shots y dejar que ustedes voten por el que más les gusta para hacer un fic largo :)

Les cuento muy feliz que fui a Comic Con y me consegui mi hermoso comic de Korra firmado por DiMartino, Irene Koh y Janet Varney ;) fue increibleeeeeeee, el fandom korrasami era intenso en la firma, fue de lo mejor! Espero que ustedes hayan pedido ya su comic, ayuden a que DarkHorse vea el potencial y que hay muchos interesados. Esta bien si quieren leerlo en internet, pero traten de conseguirlo, eso ayudara a que los proximos volumenes esten listos, sin retrasos o que no corran peligro de ser cancelados.

Compren, compren, compren :D Bueno ya me despido porque estoy hablando demasiado, dejen reviews, eso alimenta mi alma y me alegra muchísimo el dia n_n Nos leemos pronto, un abrazo!

 **CANCIONES**

 **spotify: open. spotify user/ 224ilyjdrjkbs62uso3p23eci/playlist/4hmJyldmPCfGI2bFQpjQqc (borren los espacios)**

Smoke On the Water - Deep Purple

Don't Stop Me Now - Queen

Chartreuse - Capital Cities (Esta canción no la mencione en el fic, pero es la que me imagine que Tahno y su equipo tocan para el trabajo de Tenzin)

Whole Lotta Love - Led Zeppelin

Luchini AKA This Is It - Camp Lo

Shook Ones, - Mobb Deep

My Shot - Hamilton The Musical / Lin-Manuel Miranda


End file.
